Riddle me Not
by Alyce Seafire
Summary: "There is only one person who knows Tom Riddle more than anyone. And he could be the key to winning the war. But the hardest task of them all. Convincing him to tell you what we need to know." AU. Set at HBP. No Slughorn. First HP fic in three years :)
1. Prologue

**Riddle me Not**

 **Prologue**

The moon was high and peaceful. A tall building stood right outside London. Children were sleeping peacefully in their beds and the wind was gentle. But even through the peace and quiet. A man sat in his study restless.

He sat on his chair behind his study table. He was looking out the window in to the night. His usually bright and playful eyes through wrinkled with age were weary.

The storm is coming. And he has hidden himself from the war since it's started. But he fears for the children. His own past might come back to haunt him. And he wouldn't risk these children for anything.

Looking down on his hand, a slightly crumpled piece of parchment lay the words of his former teacher burning through his head.

" _The risk of exposure and endangering these children are great. With the coming war, I would like to invite you to come back to Hogwarts for your safety and the safety of the children. The Defence against the Dark Arts position is available for you to occupy. If you cannot do it for your own safety. Do it for the children."_

The old man had been living amongst Muggles and as a Muggle for so long. He still held his wand. But rarely did he use it beyond parlor tricks and small household spells. Despite his talent for Defense Against the Dark Arts when he was a young man, he had faded quietly into the Muggle world and built a life for himself.

His thoughts went to the youngsters sleeping in their beds. He was hidden. He was impossible to be found. Or at least he hoped he had covered his tracks deep enough.

He raised his head up suddenly. Someone had passed through his wards.

He quickly stood and Apparated.

A wizard in a mask stood in front of him a mile away from the building. He started throwing curses at the older man. He raised a shield and started to retaliate against the Death Eater.

 _This man was a spy._ He thought to himself as he continued to fight back. His opponent wasn't experienced. He managed to disarm the Death Eater before he could do more damage.

"Leave!" he said sternly.

"I don't know what my Lord wants with you." The death eater said. "But he is always watching. There's no where to hide."

He managed to snatch his wand from the ground and apparate away.

 _There's no where to hide._

He looked back at the building he lived. His life's work. He can't let all that be in vain.

He walked back towards the front door. He had some writing to do.

 **Hi… (shys away)**

 **So it's been uh…a year? Two years. Well the most coherent plot chapter I have actually remembered writing for this account was…2014 I think so yeah.**

 **I haven't been thinking or reading or anything of the like for a few months and since this idea has resurfaced I couldn't pass it up. This actually was an old story that I attempted in this account but didn't get the details right (I reread the old chapters and I was cringing) So in my attempt to regain some sort of literacy that I gained and nourished from writing fanfic in high school I am going to try to work on this new story.**

 **To answer the most obvious questions since I am going to be posting here again.**

 **I might not work on the other stories. Most are as good as done. I haven't touched some of these stories in 3 years. (since its almost 2017) and I have no idea what my high school brain was thinking half the time. The most I could work on is "The One who made a Difference" (Which needs to be seriously rewritten and retitled) and The Half Blood Snape (Which I actually want to revisit at some point).**

 **So I hope you like the prologue please tell me what you think**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Leaving Privet Drive for the year was a relief for Harry. He was headed to the Burrow. Or at least that is where he assumed he was headed since Professor Dumbledore had sent his things there. But what he didn't expect was a detour.

"If you don't mind, Harry." Dumbledore said. "I was hoping for you to meet an old student of mine before we head to the Burrow. He's going to be joining our staff this year at Hogwarts."

"No, of course no problem." Harry said.

They walked just to the abandoned park where Harry hung around the year before. Dumbledore gave a short glance around and he offered Harry his hand.

"Take my arm, Harry."

As soon as he grabbed Dumbledore's arm he felt Dumbledore's arm twist away and he tightened his grip. Everything turned dark and he felt like he was being pulled into all different directions as well as being pushed into himself.

The next second he stood with Dumbledore at a large in top of a hill, in the middle of a wide range of grasslands.

Harry's stomach turned and he held in the urge to vomit.

As soon as he got his bearing he looked at Professor Dumbledore. "We just apparated, didn't we?"

"Quite successfully so." Dumbledore said. "Most people vomit the first time."

"I could see why."

"Come now, Harry. We still have quite a trek before us."

Dumbledore started to lead down the hill. Harry followed him obediently curiosity poking him at the side.

"Where are we, sir?"

"I believe we are right outside Muggle London."

"The New Professor Lives outside of Muggle London?"

"Most teachers do have a home outside of Hogwarts, Harry." Professor Dumbledore said. "I believe Professor McGonagall has a home in Scotland."

"Of course, sir. It's just… isn't it a bit too open for a wizard to be living. Especially so close to Muggle Civilization."

"Well, Harry for the past few years, he's been…hiding shall we call it."

They start to see a tall building with plants and vines crawling on the walls. There was no fence surrounding the building other than bushes and trees that were filled with summer fruits. There were many children running around the building a few were lounging under the trees and some were picking fruits from the bushes.

It reminded Harry of the Burrow. Or how the Burrow would have looked like in Ron's childhood.

"Sir. Where are we?"

"Ah, I see Mr. Riddle has expanded."

"Riddle?" Harry asked in surprise. "As in Tom Riddle?"

"You see Harry, there's a reason I need you and the Weasleys to meet Mr. Riddle. It will be an interesting story to tell later tonight. For now let us meet our new Professor."

Harry followed Dumbledore towards the building. And just as they were coming close to the building, Harry felt as if he passed through something. A strange tingling passed through his entire body when he walked.

"Ahh, I see he has created his own wards. Ingenious." Dumbledore murmured to himself. No matter how sharp Dumbledore is he always seems to be rather peculiar.

Dozens of kids ran past them as they made their way to the front door. A man in his early twenties spotted the two and proceeded to approach them. He wore a pair of khaki pants and slippers with a T shirt featuring a Muggle university.

"Hello, Good Evening. Welcome to the Riddle House. Do you have an appointment?"

"We are here to see Mr. Riddle." Dumbledore said. "I am an old professor of his."

"Ah, Professor Dumbledore. Am I correct?"

"Yes, my boy. Where may I ask is Mr. Riddle."

"He's in his study." He looked towards one of the kid back by the trees. "Oscar! Get over here."

Harry turned to where he was looking and spotted a young boy with glasses who looked no older than ten looked up. He quickly ran towards the group.

"Hey Paul!" he said with a big smile. "What's up?"

"Can you show these men to Mr. Riddle's Study?"

"Sure." Oscar said he stared at Professor Dumbledore and Harry with a strange look. Who'd be looking for Mr. Riddle this late? Most of the visitors come in the morning. "Come on."

The boy started to lead Professor Dumbledore and Harry into the building.

"Why did you grow out your beard so long?" Oscar asked curiously towards Professor Dumbledore. "Mr. Riddle once grew out his beard and he looked older than how old he really was. If you have it cut you won't look so old."

"Indeed it does, my boy." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes at the young curious boy's confidence. "However, I am rather fond of my beard and working as a professor it does let me look older and wiser than my years."

"But you look like Gandalf!" he said. "As a professor you cannot let your students fail."

Dumbledore looked at the young child curiously. Harry, however, was starting to see where this was going.

"And why would I do that, may I ask?"

"You know!" Oscar paused and gave a serious look and pretended to hold out a staff. "You shall not Pass!"

Harry couldn't help but snicker while Dumbledore gave a chuckle. "Well, I assure you I have yet to fail a student who hasn't deserve it. I prefer to keep an eye on my students and keep them out of harms way even if they find themselves into some unusual troubles."

"You promise?" the boy asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Of course."

"Great!" he said. Stopping in front of a door. "This is Mr. Riddle's study. Remember" Oscar gave a serious look and recited. "Knock three times and wait ten seconds if he hasn't responded knock again. Never enter a room without permission."

"That is excellent advice, my boy. We are good to keep that in mind." Dumbledore said reaching into one of his pockets and took out a small piece of yellow candy. "Here my boy, have a lemon drop."

He gratefully took the offered piece of candy and smiled brightly at Dumbledore. "Thank you, Mr. Gandalf!"

Oscar then started to run back into the corridor and turned into one of the rooms when a few other children called him.

"Such a polite child." Dumbledore commented and knocked on the door.

"Come in." a deep voice called.

What Harry found inside he didn't expect in a Muggle Orphanage. The walls were a deep blue. Paintings of different land and seascapes were moving in their frames. A long table stood in the middle of the room a dozen or so children ranging from ages seven to fourteen were working with quills and ink. A few Harry immediately recognized from school. The kids immediately started chattering amongst themselves. An elderly man approached Dumbledore and Harry.

He looked younger than Dumbledore but well into his years. He had salt and pepper hair and smile wrinkles around his eyes. He immediately greeted Dumbledore with a hug.

"Professor Dumbledore!"

"Timothy." Dumbledore scolded. "It has been years since I've been your professor. Please call me Albus."

"Once a professor always a professor, Sir." He said. "Come we can talk in my office. Please continue working, I'll be back momentarily."

"Please don't let us bother you, Timothy." Dumbledore said as the man named Timothy lead them into a small office at the back of study. The door closed itself as he motioned to the chairs.

"It's no bother, Professor."

"Please. It seems we have disturbed you in the middle of your class."

"It is almost supper." Timothy said. "I shall dismiss them early today so we may talk without the prying ears." There was a small thump outside the door signaling the children who were listening in. "Please make yourself at home it wont be long."

He walked out of the room and Harry studied the office.

There room reminded Harry of a muggle office that he had seen in Dudley's TV shows. The walls were made of wood with a matching office table and seats. There were shelves filled with pictures both muggle and magical all filled with multiple children and teenagers. There was a window that shows the yard where the children were slowly starting to head back into the building. A nameplate was placed in the middle of the table. "Timothy Marcus Riddle."

The door opened again and Timothy was back inside.

"Sorry for that." He said from his sleeve he raised his wand and casted a few privacy spells.

"No problem. We are sorry to intrude in this late hour, Timothy. Time is of the essence since you have finally accepted my offer."

Years seem to settle on Timothy's face as he recalled something with regret.

"We had an intruder the other night." Timothy said glumly. "He's watching me. Looking for me even. I cannot risk the children into war. Especially with the number of Muggle children who live here."

He finally takes a good look at Harry, who Dumbledore remembers he brought with.

"Ah forgive me, Harry, This is Timothy Riddle. Timothy this is Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. "James' Son am I correct?"

"Yes, sir." Harry said. "And your related to Voldemort."

Timothy winced. "In a way."

"There are a few people who I would like for you to meet before the school year starts, Timothy." Dumbledore said. "I am afraid that a few years ago, something has happened at the school which had personally affected a few families. Those that were affected by Tom's actions."

"I am not my brother, Professor." Timothy said solemnly.

"I never implied such, my boy." Dumbledore reassured. "I merely wish for you to meet them to settle some fears before the school year starts."

Timothy rubbed his jaw with his hand and sighed. "If I must. But first you must come have supper with us. I am sure some of your old students would like to see you. And I am sure Harry wouldn't mind seeing some of the kids."

"Of course."

"It wouldn't be a problem, the Weasleys wont be expecting us until a little after supper." Dumbledore said. "Would you mind if I use the loo?"

"No of course, first door to your right."

Harry was then left with Timothy.

"Please take a seat." Riddle said. "I won't bite."

Hesitantly Harry took a seat at one of the overstuffed chairs in the office.

"What is this place, sir?"

"I like to call it a home for the lost." Riddle said with a small smile. "But in a way you can call it an Orphanage."

"An orphanage?" Harry asked surprise. Most orphanages are associated with this dark and gloomy building full of equally gloomy kids. Even the treat of being thrown into an orphanage scared him for that reason. He didn't expect the joyful environment he just saw.

"I grew up quite like yourself, Mr. Potter." Riddle said. "I too grew up in time of war. I watched people loose families. Children with no where to go. After watching so many people fall after Grindelwald, I wanted to make the world a little happier for the children. No one deserves the childhood I got."

Harry was silent. Is this really the brother of Voldemort?

A loud bell echoed through he corridor. And Riddle regained his composure. "Ahh that must be the dinner bell. Come. Professor Dumbledore must be outside by now. Let's meet him and head down. It's time for supper."

~()~

 **Okay this took a lot longer than I'd hope. My vacation is almost done and im sad… hehe**

 **Anyways please review :D**


End file.
